1001 ways to die
by gunslinger21
Summary: takes place after the she-punishers story. cast includes the punisher, gypsy, possibly the avengers. and maybe everyones favorite superhero: SPIDERMAN! lol.
1. 1001 ways 2die one: an invitation

gypsy pulled up in the alley parking her black truck and pulling on her gear that was set in the backseats. it was late in the city that never sleeps. the innocents were mostly asleep by three in the morning but the scum ruled the night. and gypsy. she was there to put an end to their tricks. they seemed to come out of the woodwork once the sun went down. she slid two colts into her hi holsters after checking them for ammo she might need a lot for this. she thought grimly pulling on the strap that went crosswise across her chest holding extra ammo and a larger gun. she slipped a six inch blade into her boot strap and the silently stepped out of the truck locking up she then proceeded to head inside the building. shed been tracking these guys for a while. theyd slipped through her fingers once or twice before but the she-punisher had them pinned and the gig was officially up. she walked around the back entrance pressing close to the wall to check for guards. drug dealers generally had their guards carefully stationed. but in this part of the city they didnt worry too much about cops. most werent brave enough to venture this far out. there was a guard. he had an uzi and a talkie in his belt. shed have to do this carefully. she pulled out her blade leaping lightly she wrapped her arm around his neck and pinned his arms. he struggled but gypsy tightened her grip he slammed her backwards against the wall struggling to get air into his closing lungs. gypsy grimaced not because of the pain shooting through her body from the bricks but the pain from the other girl trying to get out she tightened carefully and quickly sliced her blade across his neck. once she felt him go limp she released her hold and slashed the back of his neck to be sure he was out. stooping down she wiped the blood off her blade onto his jacket then she took his weapons from him. darting inside the door she didnt see anyone in the hallway but as soon as she peered around the hallway she saw another guard peering back at her.

"hey!" he called sounding the alrm. she jumped out colts firing at him three shots to the chest and he stumbled back, fell down out cold. more guards ran out. gypsy darted back behind the wall. leaning out to rapidly fire a few rounds then duck back in before she caught a bullet. this went on for a bit till she caught a bullet. clenching her free hand into a fist she dropped her weapon. the change didnt take long though. in moments the black clad vigilante was gone and in her stead stood the infamous other. her perfectly red eyes gleamed as she stepped out from behind the hallway. it didnt take long for the remaining guards to register who she was. she smoothed out the satiny red fabric of her dress smiling greedily at the guards.

"darlings, not as brave as we thought? now are we?" her red nails flicked as she took a slow step towards them. her red lipsticked lips smiled poutily. they looked like deer in front of headlights. a few stupid bastards fired at the otherworlder but she easily dodged she pulled out her blade catching one that was trying to eascape she pressed it into his abdomen blood spilled spurting across her at the suddeness of the blow. he lurched she pulled her bladeout and stabbed it again deep onto his heart he crut it was all over in a matter of seconds. she crushed his airways red nailed fingers tightening even more till she broke skin and his neck crushed he died instantly. the other ones died quickly other easily doing the work she was accustomed to. sometimes it was just too easy. but oher wasnt from midgard so the otherworlder had an obvious advantage there. but still sometimes she just wanted a challenge. these midgardian weaklings died too easily. ever since the other girl and her other side had run into the punisher other had reformed her ways. previously she killed all humans, none stood in her way and no one spared. it was her misson. why she had been sent down to midgard. but the punisher thought otherwise and he told her so. the punisher told the villain the truth. about herself and about life. and the villainous creature had fallen in love. the only one she would allow to stand beside her in battle besides the time it took to snap their neck and burn the remains. which is what she was doing now as she heaped the bodies together and pulled out a lighter. the punisher was different and he was the one that had pulled both sides of the girl off from the edge.

"frank darling its my lack of creativity spiking up again." she spoke aloud lighting the limp bodies on fire. it was aniinside joke, she turned as the bodies caught and looked at the blacktrenchcoated figure that had slipped in through the back entrance.

"i wondered when i was going to run into you. the punisher isnt avoiding the reformed villain i shoukd hope?" her ever present grin finally reached her flaming red eyes when she saw him. he offered up what otherueesed was a smile.

"youre actually just the person i wanted to run into. lets walkwhile we talk theres some files upstairs i wanna grab before the place catches all the way. sides theres always more of these bastards hiding." he was already walking down the dimly lit allway as he spoke other darted after him.

"really? that so, or did you just want to see karter?" castle looked at her sideways.

"no. is it jealousy other?" he almost smirked.

"if it was would you be suprised?" he shook his head. ever since that first conversation hed had with her that night at jacks shack back when she was still a villain hed known she was different. known she could change. he just had toshow her how. so he had, no one else was brave enough to do itand since the chic couldnt die aparently it was there only option. he pressed close to the wall motioning her to do the same. voices came from inside. frank swiftly rapped on the door. he held his automatic hand gun with his free hand held close to himself.

"WHOS THERE?!" a voice growled frominside.

"package deliery sir." frank replied. others smile widened. the door was jerked open angrily and frank fired other rushed in too she would use a gun but she much preffered her blade or her nails. she liked feeling the blood. having it pass between her fingertips snake down her palm. its thickness cloying. she set her sights on all of them and qickly rushed into battle blade flying and slashing at the rapid speed she was capable of. they barely had time to register the flash of her red dress before darkness consumed them.

...

when other released her hold gypsy slipped back out into the world. form shifting clothing changing back to her own. she turned in suprise tothe punisher as he sifted through papers she smelled smoke. others fault most likely. she crouched down beside the man.

"whats up?"

"not much. the usual i suppose." he straightened shoving random papers into his trenchcoat pockets. "ill see you around." he gave a half wave as he strode back down the stairs.

...

while gypsy was driving she felt her phone buzz. nobody EVER called her. well unless it was parker sometimes he had a situation on his hands and gypsy was always prompt in arriving to respond to his plea. theyd take care of the situation speedily. they were a good team. but it was a little late to be getting a call from spiderman. looking at the screen the number was blocked. damn those private callers!

"hello?" she forced her voice deeper.

"who am i speaking to?" the voice at the other end was low and gravvelly.

"depends on who IM speaking to." she replied.

"an ally. i cant divulge my name unless weere secure." gypsy squinted her eyes spinning the wheel and turning sharply left as she bumped down across the dirt path that led to the closest thing to home she had.

"fine. what do i care anyway? its karter. now tell me why the fuck you called me." she was ticked and definetely not in the mood for ominous phone calls at ungodly hours of the morning.

"i need you to arrive at 324 adee avenue at exactly 3:17 am tomorrow."

"and why the hell should i listen to you?" in response she heard a click and realized all that was left was empty air. fuming she hung up and parked her truck. she swung out and threw open the door.

"home sweet home." she called to the silence flipping on a light she unburdened herself of her gear. did that bastard really expect her to go there when who knows what was waiting for her?


	2. 1001 ways 2die two: rules of the game

next day- 324 adee avenue... 3:17 am

yes she was really there grumbling to herself about her own stupidity. she couldnt NOT come after hed given her so little information. parked in an alley she was prepared for anything. shed come a bit earlier and had long since gotten all her gear ready. if they had an army she would stillbe prepared to combat them. she slid out of her truck silently locking it behind her she kept her finger on the trigger as she crept around the side of the building. no one was at the back door. no cars parked up front except for a white mercedes that at a glance gypsy knew was empty. when gypsy went over to the back door their was a note tacked to it.

'you coming today? im waiting.' she shoved open the door and was met by emptiness. she felt goosebumps running across the base of her neckand down her spine. she carefully controlled her heart rate. there was nothing to get worried about. she could defend herself just fine. yet she had a creeping sensation that she was walking head first into a trap. anything she couldnt get out of other could. she knew that so why was she so worried? she heard a noise from behind her as she walked down the hall spinning around she saw a figure just as it dashed around a corner. she silently darted after him watching for more people to jump out at her. where had he gone? she scanned the large room at the end of the hall. cautios to enter.

...

"she came sir." the agent reported to his boss. the man seated at the desk in the shadows leaned back in his chair the smoke from his pipe clouding and swirling around him.

"i know. i always knew." he replied non chalantly.

"phase three tommyboy. phase three." the agent nodded swiftly darting out of the big mans office. he twisted in his chair once he was alone.

"oh my dear girl. youre going to enjoy the suprise i have for you." he watched out the window the newyork night busy as usual tonight was no exception. he smiled to himself. hed been waiting too long to show himself to the new vigilante. called herself the she-punisher was invincible. supposedly. there was no such thing as invincibilty and he knew this. it was a lesson that gypsy must be taught. and who a better instructor than him?

...

this time when she heard someone behind her she spun around and caught the edge of a gun pointed at her head. they were a ways way. gypsy darted into the room. now was NOT the time for an other out. as far as gypsy was considered never was there a good time for an other out. the bullet whizzed by her. the room was empty. where HAD that other dude gone? she crouched down low firing a few rapid rounds then darting back in listening to the effect her bullets had. she heard a groan after a moment but no thud. she clenched her teeth peering back out just as she did so more bullets rung by which she narrowly avoided. just as she was about to return fire she felt hands circling her neck she twisted kicking the agent that had somehow snuck up behind her in the gut. once his grip loosened she swiftly wrenched out of his grasp. she pulled out her gun but the other guy came in too fast. she fired at him just as more agents filed in. they surrounded her despite her continual firing only more seemed to replace their dead comrades. she dropped her weapon.

""dont fire! i cant die. other will kill you all if you let me take a single bullet." they kept their guns trained on her regardless of her warning. she jumped into the air twisting around kicking dwn a few and narrowly missing bullets. untill an agent came at her from the side. at the impact she was thrown landing hard on the floor with himon top. they grappled but before gypsy could gain the upper hand he lifted her up slamming her roughly against the wall. DONT OTHER-OUT! she screamed at herself. desperately resisting the change though at this point she wasnt sure why. wouldnt it be so much easier to just let her kill all of them? he pinned her arms against the wall amd quickly stabbed her with an injection. she felt herself going numb. her body slowly crumpling to the floor. the agent leered over her.

...

"poor gypsy..." a voice crooned breaking into her hazy thoughts as the she-punisher regained consciousness. something was wrong. besides the obvious fact that she was bound and blindfolded. "seems the infamous she-punisher has been bested. luckily for you. im not your enemy. i simply ddnt know how else to introduce myself to you." she heard rather than saw the taunting smile in his voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded roughly.

"an ally."

"WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!" she yelled louder. in reply he laughed. the noise grated on all of gypsys senses. thats what it was! why wasnt other coming out? she HATED being trapped! she should have broken thse bonds for gypsy already and then theyd be free. what was going on? she vaguely remembered a serum...

"calm down my dear no reason to get excited. i have a mission for you. if you succeed... well i suppose ill start with the mission the rules of the game. my gypsy doesnt like rules does she?"

"shut up." she growled out. he chuckled softly.

"its actually in your best interest that i DONT shut up. the information i am about to divulge will prove quite beneficial to you i believe." gypsy bit her tongue down holding in an angry retort. the action was not overlooked by the man.

"thats what i thought. well where was i? oh yes. the mission. theres an organization known to you as the mafia. a very rough terminology if i might add. i know youre wishing for harder. more of a challenge... something that really might make a dent in the population of scum. am i right?" under her blindfold gypsy squinted wishing she could see him. she managed a nod.

"theres over a thousand members that ive currently got the locations of. their all yours if you agree to my terms..." gypy licked her lips already anticipating that many members. itd been a while since shed gotten into any big organizations. the mafia was just the kind of break she needed.

"first off unless you havent noticed your other seems to be ignoring you. this is no freak accident it seems shes been poisoned..."

"you bastard! i knew this was a trap!"

"hear me out my darling. i have the antidote... but if it goes on too long we wont be able to rescue her. of course since shes... incapacitated youre NOT invincible. youre a normal mortal relying on purely your own skills. so you see my darling. failing, getting shot, stabbed or burned has real meaning now and real consequences. your other girl cant save you." gypsy was momentarily dumbstruck. the very thing shed wanted all along she now had but she didnt want it! not now! she needed other!

"you cannot receive the antidote untill you dispose of every last mafia member. i wouldnt take the time to sleep on this if i were you... you only have two weeks till its too late for your other girl." he laughed harshly it was the last sound gypsy heard the coarse grating laughter that made her blood boil next thing she knew she was back in her shack waking up.

...

hd it all been a dream? she wondered but when she saw the stack of papers on her night table she realized it wasnt. it was all real... all too dreadfully real. she snatched them off reading off the top names. the list went on and on. one thousand and one names.


	3. 1001 ways 2die three: begin!

shed gotten herself into this mess she was just going to have to get herself out. she pulled out the bullet proof vest with the skull slashed on it frank had given her. hed insisted it wasnt a present but more so just in case someone blew up his van again he wanted to make sure that didnt get blown up. but gypsy knew better. it was a gift and she thought it was kinda sweet that frank was denying it. she slid it on. she had brifely contemplated asking frank for help but she knew she should do this herself. this was going to be a blood bath. gypsy wasnt entirely sure if shed make it. but she had to try. if she died fighting then she died. nothing lost. shed lived much longer than she was supposed to as it was. she SHOULD for all intents and purposes been six feet under. but she wasnt. at first shed resented this but now she knew why she hadnt died all those times she should have. it was because she had a purpose. if she died now itd be while fighting for what she believed in. there was nothing better than that. she let out her breath in a sigh. carefully arranging her weapons. she attached a couple hand grenades to her collection of assorted weapons. she refilled all her guns and slipped two colts into her hip holsters, extra ammo into the belt at her waist. she snapped on a thigh holster and slid a pistol into it. she was going to need all the help she could get. over all that she pulled her trenchcoat on. she held her SIG550 assualt rifle with clnched white fingers. she was as prepared as she was going to be. she pulled out the list again. start from the top. most of the dudes werent in big clusters so shed have a lot of traveling to do. a few sectors were stationed close to her. her mouth pressed together in a grim line. she folded the sheaves of paper together, sticking them in her pocket and headed outside.

...

the building was situated next to closed up buildings it looked vacant in the still night. bt that didnt deter gypsy she knew it was all too common to find them like this. the back door was devoid of guards but when she pushed on it it was locked. there were no windows on the bottom floor...gypsy looked up. bingo. she slid her rifle over her back and searched for a hand hold. the bricks were tight but on the east side of the building adjoining to a dark foul smelling alley was a tentative fire escape. tentative cuz it looked more like a spider unsure if it should lower itself any farther but if provoked it might just drop and scurry off. for a fire escape that meant its occupants would fall with it. gypsy gripped the pole on the corner of the building slowly hoisting herself up till she reached the metal structure she gripped it and dragged herself onto it. she kept herself pressed to the brick wall listening as she approached the first window. she didnt hear voices... and it was dark. carefully she pushed it open it squeaked on the way up but gypsy silently slid inside. just a shadow. before she could vacate the room and head down the hallway in search of her quarries she heard footteps approaching she quickly loooked for a hiding place they were close! she darted beneath a desk since the window was too far away. the oaken desk was the closest safe haven she could find.

"-out fine. so long as he doesnt get wind." the voices with the footsteps entered the room. one sounded heavy and tall the one speaking as he strode across the room in long strides.

"eh dave... we leave that window open?" a slightly congested voice asked. the footsteps stopped. gypsy wished she could see what was going on.

"how many times do i have to tell you?!" the voice spat out angrily. gypsy could lmost see the hand gestures he would make. these scum were all the same. "IM. NOT. DAVE. IM. BOSS."

"okay boss... did we leave da window open?"

"how am i supposed to know?! i dont live here! shut the fucking window!" the man speaking, dave walked towards her. gypsy controlled her breathing carefully. God if they heard her...

"kay boss." the footsteps stopped juist in front of the large oak desk gypsy was under. she stared his black boots in the face. her eyes were wide. calculating... how close would back up be? firing a shot in a place like this usually attracted scum like moths. something she normally wouldnt worry about. but now she had to. her life depended on it. killing the two of them could she get out the window and launch a more suprise attack? possibilities flashed through the she-punishers mind in a split second. she took a silent shallow breath. she pulled one of her colts out. she only paused half a second she cocked and before the scum had a chance to register the noise she stuck the barrel out and fired right at his head. blood spurted as he toppled back she leapt up and around quickly firing a few rounds at fat dude who was dumbstruck. she fired another round or two at the guy on the floor. just to be sure. then she darted behind the door to the office. more footsteps were approaching just like shed thought. not too many... maybe ten? it sounded like a small crowd gypsy held her gun up close to herself waiting for her first victim to enter.

"WHAT THE-?!" before he could finish his staement he was in far enough and gypsy knocked him off with a head shot. but the next members were more cautious than their dead comrade. one stuck the edge of his gun between the gap in the ajar door forcing gypsy to dart around the corner of the oddly shaped room. peering out she quickly fired a few rounds then ducked back behind her wall for cover. she was barely avoiding a bullet and she was quickly realizing just how easy she could die. shed never been worried about it before. death had always been denied her. that one form of sweet relief that she couldnt have was now so threateningly close. it smiled at her beckoning her closer. gypsy fired a head shot at it and kept trading off fire with her present enemy. she was NOT going to die yet. she refused.

she caught a bullet in her arm it was down to three to one and one of their bullets finally caught up to her wincing as blood poured out she gritted her teeth. she wasnt going to give up yet. but one of them took advantage of her injury and leapt out full force. he fired but gypsy rolled once he got close enouh she leapt on top of him they wrestled for a minute. she knocked his weapon out of his hand and while they struggled she heard the window slide open and another black trenchcoated figure enter. she held her blade close to the scums neck trying to press it closer but he rssisted. he grabbed her arm squuezing where shed caught a bullet. hard. gypsy screeched clenching her jaw and shoving the blade into his neck. his hand went limp. she heard shots but didnt pay much mind. her head was a litte bit woozy from losing so much blood. she sliced his spinal cord. and straightened. looking around the rest of the scum were dead and the punisher was sliding his gun away he set his sights on her.

...

when hed first slid in he was suprised to see gypsy not ther struggling with a mafia member. and she was bleeding. her entire left arm was limp and useless from an injury. how was she hurt and not switching? he quickly killed the other two men who were about to open fire on the girl once they got their oening. now she was done and ripping a strip of fabric off the mans shirt. that shed just killed. she slid out of her trenchcoat and began wrapping a really nasty bullet wound on her arm.

"what the hell is going on?!" frank demanded striding over to her and taking the fabric from her. she was NOT wrapping it tightly enough that loose and shed bleed out for sure... but how could she? she couldnt die. he of all people knew this from experience.

"umm..." gypsy started then grimaced as he pulled out forceps to take out the shrpnel.

"you might wanna sit down." he ordered. gypsy knew it wasnt a request. she sank into a chair and he kneeled down beside her working on painstakinly taking out every piece of metal that had embedded itself into gypsys skin.

"you better tell me whats going on right now."

"its not a big deal really. i just caught a bullet is all. im fine really." he set down the forceps and started wrapping tightly.

"YOU dont get hurt. thats what other is full. you cant possibly sit here and tell me youre fine and expect me to believe that-"

"frank!" frank had leapt up and was yelling at her. gypsy interrupted him before e got any worse. "hear me out. please." he crossed his arms.

"you better believe im gunna hear you out cuz youre not leaving till i hear EXACTLY whats going on." he glared her down. gypsy took a deep breath.

"somebody poisoned other and told me i had to kill these mafia dudes before theyd give me the antidote. i only have-"

"wait." frank lifted a hand up to stop her. "poisoned other?" gypsy nodded numbly looking down to avoid his penatrating gaze.

"dammit gypsy how did they do that?!"

"i was stupid." she took his anger meekly. something she normally wouldnt do. but frank was the only one shed allow to get angry at her he only got angry cuz he was worried and the woman knew this. "she has two weeks till its too late for the antidote to help..." frank crouched down back in front of her forcing her to meet his eyes.

"how many? how many mafia?" gypsy set her jaw. looking into his sad blue eyes.

"one thousand and one."

...

of course the punisher was determined to help her. when he realized she was entirely mortal he was determined to have her back. so long as he was around she wouldnt get hurt. hed make sure of it. going over the list would be daunting for anyone else. just two weeks to kill... all f thse? luckily impossible was not part of the punishers vocabulary. hed never been worried about dying since the start. he knew itd simply be the price he payed. hed been dead ever since his family died... maria... he shut his eyes refocusing his thoughts to the current problem.

"you trust the dude?" he asked handing the stack of papers back.

"what do you mean?" gypsy looked confused.

"so he leads you into this trap, poisons you then tells you you have to kill a thousand and one scum before hell give you the antidote. what if he doesnt?" gypsy glanced down at the list then out the front wndow of her van watching the road pass before her. shed thouht about this of course but having frank ask it outrightly made it more precise.

"i dunno... i guess i kinda have to. hes really just holding his life in my hands. i guess if hes lying ill die either way. but this way im atleast fighting it. im trying. i wont give up without trying." her mouth curled grimly. "thats why i didnt want you to get involved. i didnt want you to get hurt. ive never been afraid to die. ive missed death. you know that. i just dont want anything to happen to you." frank would have laughed but he realized how serious she was.

"gypsy. this is what i DO. this is my life and i havent died yet."

"but everyone in my life always dies because of me." she whispered sadly.

"no. its not always your fault. and i dont plan on dying that easy." gypsy shook her head.

"it IS my fault!" her voice rose higher. cheeks flushing in furious sorrow disguised as anger. "_I_ killed matt with my own hands. anthony was aiming for _ME_ when jess intercepted the blow. jack was trying to find a way to cure _ME._ MY MOTHER DIED AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO _ME!_" she subconsciously applied more gas in her anger. "MAYBE THIS IS WHATS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! IM SCUM! I DESERVE to die!"

"you ever think theres people who CARE whether you live or die?!" frank demanded his own anger spilling over. "like it or not you dying affects other people too!" gypsy gulped hard.

"im sorry." she whispered. frank turned his head away. they traveled in silence till they pulled up at their next stop.

...


	4. 1001 ways 2die four: i think its sweet!

334 hours remaining... 5:30 AM. leeward lane. 986 left.

the sun was set to rise soon and the punishers had to take full advantage of the last couple hours they had of darkness. frank hopped out of the truck and started assembling his weapons.

"are you going to be okay... with your arm?" he ventured sliding his gear on in much the same methodical pattern as gypsy herself did every night.

"im not going to let you go in there yourself if thats what you mean. i got myself into this mess and i intend to get myself out." her good hand clenched into a fist while her other stayed limp by her side. it hurt to move it. frank just nodded and the two approached the building.

"it sounds like theres agents right behind this door..." gypsy whispered considering their options. "honestly im not much in the mood for stealth... you want us to run in guns blazing?"

"back window." frank said in reply. "lets just blow this place. ive got a couple bombs chunk em in through the back window... agents rush out we race aways a way you cover the back ill cover the front. any that make it out alive in time we shoot down. deal?" gypsy nodded. the element of chaos was just as key as anything else. the scum would be running around like chickens that had their heads cut off in minutes.

first frank pried a loose board off of an unnocupied end of the , he poured some lighter fluid on that end then around the perimeter of the place. lastly, he pulled a pin out of a grenade tossed it in as far back as he could and took off running. gypsy ran to her post as fast as she could. the plan ran smoothly the explosion lighting up the building and its occupants either caught inside or a few who made it out when they suspected something was up. they were shot down as soon as they made it out of the building. once the explosion died away in its horrendous orange sphere the flames continued to lick whatever remained of the building. gypsy darted back to her truck and frank met her there.

"good job." she told him as she slid into the passenger seat. it was hard to drive one handed.

"so," frank paused a moment as he sped off down the road tires squaling on the ashphalt. "if you dont get the antidote and your other dies entirely... do you... die too?"gypsy considered a moment. she wasnt really sure. other was still alive now the poison only beginning to set in so she couldnt determine how she would react as other progressed through the stages. besides just losing invincibilty could she also die herself?

"i... i dont know." she gave the only honest answer she could.

...

later that same morning the two were back at gypsys shack. gypsyd convinced him to stay the day so he could sleep before night fell and theyd be out again. gypsy felt safer when he stayed over. just outside her door up in the loft. it was nice to know someone was near. she kicked off her boots and fell into bed after discarding her gear to the floor. she was out like a light.

...

frank lay in bed unable to sleep it was dark in the shack thanks to all the blinds and curtains that effectively blocked out all daylight. he still couldnt exactly figure out what had just happened. somehow gypsy had been poisoned. when he knew shed been searching forever for something to do that very thing. who would have the resources to create a serum like that when even SHIELD with all their man and brainpower couldnt create anything? it was a twisted problem. if he knew who had done this he would simply hunt them down and take the antidote from them by force but theyd relocated to a more secure location and of course had taken precautions so that gypsy couldnt trace them either. plus if any of those mafia bastards caught wind that the two punishers were on their trail theyd fly like a bat out of hades. they didnt have the time to track down expert mafia. he heard creaking sounds but mainly ignored them, gypsys old shack of a house was always making odd noises. it was rundown blending in well to the secluded area. but when a face popped up above the edge of the loft he leapt out of bed and whipped out his colt.

"FRANK DONT FIRE!" gypsy ducked while she yelled at him.

"shit! gypsy what the hell are you doing?!" he pu his gun away. gypsy cautiously climbed up onto the loft.

"i didnt think youd get so freaked i wasnt sure if you were awake or not. sorry." frank set down on his bed heavily.

"yeah you freaked me out!" he huffed. still a little tensed up. "whats wrong?"

"i dont know. just a lot on my mind i guess."

"tell me about it." frank grumbled in agreement. gypsy sat down beside him on the mattress.

"you cant sleep either?"

"i might have been able to if you hadnt scared me like that." gypsy couldnt see his face well in the shadows and she knew he couldnt see hers either but she offered up a crooked smile.

"aw come on, how was i supposed to know youd react like THAT? i didnt think youd shoot me."

"i wouldnt have _actually_ shot you. it was just reflexes." gypsy giggled quietly. God she couldnt help it. there wasnt much to laugh about these days but once she started she couldnt seem to stop. she could almost see the question forming on franks lips see his confuzzled expression at her impromptu laughter only served to make her laugh harder. tears started streaming down her cheeks and she clutched at her stomach she could hardly breath.

"im...(more laughter)... sorry frank...(uncontrollable laughter)... its not you... (hiccuping laughter.)" she threw herself backwards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling till her laughter subsided. once she stopped laughing she immediately wished it back. laughter meant everything was okay. that all this mess...this world...this life... was all just one big joke. and right now shed give anything for it to be a joke instead of reality. when she was laughing she could ignore the dull ache in her chest that was always threatening to turn in to a knife in her heart. she used to wonder if it was disloyal to laugh. when shed killed matt... when shed inadvertently killed jack...and jess and her mother...and alll those thousands of innocents... was there really anything in the world to laugh about? but if she didnt laugh then shed have to listen to the darkness and its laughter. and that was something she couldnt bear. not anymore. so despite everything she chose to let loose her smile on occasion, she chose to make light of the darkest plaes of her mind. chose to remember the good things and let the bad bury themselves in a grave along with everyone shed loved and lost. frank propped himsel up on his elbow beside her. he didnt say anything at first waiting for her to speak. gypsy released a sigh.

"im just not sure anymore i guess." she whispered. "is there any end to the darkness? any end to the scum? if i... die-" frank stopped her.

"no." he asserted firmly. "youre not going to die yet."

"no! but if i do. i have to know- have i really made a dent? did i do any good at all? what am i leaving behind?" she propped herself up struggling to see his features in the darkness that masked the two. "after i pass on will there be someone to pick up my weapons? will someone else continue to fight this battle?" she was desperate searching for answers. frank was silent for a moment. he knew when hed donned the skull shirt and picked up his weapons beginning this war knew it was a losing battle. one man against the world didnt serve to make very fair odds. but so long as he kept figting and took out as many scum as he could... there was hope for the innocents. it would never end hed never be done untill he was dead. hed never asked for more than that.

"when theres villains theres always going to be vigilantes to combat them. you HAVE made a dent. this is our job. its never easy. dont think about a legacy at a time like this." he muttered his deep voice lowered. gypsy nodded her eyes already starting to close.

"_goodnight_" she yawned.

"gypsy you cant go to sleep here!" she cracked open an eye to look at him.

"why not? im sure you can control yourself unless im mistaken. tell me... yawn... now...and ill leave..."

"its not about control! its... its... indecent." he finished lamely.

"i dont know a single person. let alone anyone whos going to assume things. sides im tired. your bed is warm. its not like...yawn... im a girly girl or...yawn...attractive...yawn...or anything. im just...yawn...me..." and with that final statement she drifted off to sleep. frank groaned softly grumbling something as he turned over and went to sleep. seriously not attractive? she must be looking in the wrong mirror. frank thought to himself. hed known enough of the cheap women with no soul, no depth, just looks to know that was NOT attractive. maybe gypsy didnt wear makeup or didnt even bother to comb her hair. but she WAS pretty. she had a wide easy smile that frank never really understood. were vigilantes, she-punishers no less _supposed_ to be happy? were they supposed to crack jokes or enjoy life like gypsy did? but shed never really fit into the mold for who she was. another thing frank liked about her. if he let himself say that word. the 'like' word. she was serious too a lot of times and often sad. sometimes shed have huge bursts of anger but they always dissipated quickly leaving gypsy to apologize. she was just so ALIVE. she hadnt always been though. frank himself had seen her when she was dead. after her brother, jack died, that had been the last straw. shed lost so many people in her life. everyone seemed to be slipping through her fingers... she hadnt been able to physically die when jack died so shed curled inside herself. shed hidden disappeared from the rest of the world... it was a long story really. but thie gypsy that was beside him now was only who she was because she had a purpose. without purpose... shed been there too. and the world had seen the results.

...


	5. 1001 ways 2die five: time is ticking

318 hours left... 9:30 PM. 932 left.

the punishers approached the building keeping to the shadows. watching carefully for signs of movement. gypsy held her colt down and ready. now that night had fallen the two had the opportunity to continue their mission. the building they approached was near the docks of new york. it was an imposing structure of metal and glass. stretching high into the sky as new yorks infamous sky scrapers are wont to do. it was clearly the polar opposite of the ramshackle base theyd encountered the previous time. each black clad figure carefully scanned the building as they came around the back side.

"sniper!" frank hissed shoving gypsy back as he darted around a corner. bullets whizzed by the two. already any hope of a suprise attack was lost. pressed against the wall the punishers brain was working furiously all of his senses heightened. all the scum in the city knew the punisher all too well and he had to admit gypsy, as his ally, was also growing in her infamy. the mafia at this joint were on their toes prepared for him. frank gritted his teeth. listening carefully. he didnt hear any more disturbances. plan B. silently he motioned up the building the were hiding behind. gypsy nodded sliding her gun back into its holster and giving frank a leg up to reac the window. locked. dammit. they tried a few before finding one in the office complex that was unsecured once the two were in they crept through the dark hallways towards the opposite side of a building. upon finding an unlocked office frank was suprised at his luck. from this room they had a perfect vantage point of the mafia building. he crept carefully toewards the wndow keeping to one side so as not to compromise his location to the sniper befre he could take aim. gypsy slipped into position on the opposite side she pulled her sniper of her back. frank mouthed counting. pointing to roughly the location of the sniper. gypsy nodded. he pulled out his own weapon and went to the next window. one... two... three.. they pushed the windows up and crouching down low took aim. there were several snipers positioned gypsy quickly realized as she took aim getting the scum in her sights and immediately fired. she heard franks shots ringing out frpom beside her and saw the figures in the windows fall. they fired back and gypsy ducked their barrage whizzing by over her where her head was mere pico-seconds before.

"you go!" frank yelled at her though she really just had to read his lips to know what he as saying. and his gestures. "ill stay here! to keep them busy. you head down and around! get inside and take out the rest of them! BE CAREFUL!" having said that he discarded his sniper and pulled out two colts heading to the third window and firing a few rapid rounds ducking back down and firing a bit more. he struggled to gain the upper hand against the majority. gypsy crawled across the floor and darted out o the room. once outside she circled far around the building so she couldnt even see it. then twisted around and crept forward. heart pounding she plastered herself against the wall of the structure. she hadnt been sighted yet. she was good so far. the window on the third floor was open inside it was dark. she reached up to the closest ledge pulling herself up and raising herself up on her toes on the one inch ledge. she leaned flat against the wall as her hands reached for her next hold. she continued in this ainstakingly slow manner till she reached the window peering inside it was empty she slipped inside. striding silently across the room she listened at the door a moment before opening it. breathing. a guard. she pulled out her six inch blade and swiftly swung open the door. before he could react she stabbed it into the back of his spine. slicing his vertebrae. he toppled backwards onto her and she caught him dragging him into the room and shutting the door after exiting herself. she held her colts as she headed towards the east side. footsteps coming around the corner she leveled her weapon waiting for his head to come into view. _boom!_ the gunfire was near deafening in the previously silent hallway. but her bullet had met its mark. she darted back into her previous room for cover as agents reacted to the gunfire. she shot most as they rounded the corner but a few managed to fire back forcing her to press further into the room for cover. they were coming from both ends of the hallway and she was struggling to keep the upper hand as the opposing forces kept up their own fairly steady stream of fire. but the east sides forces were quickly depleting and gypsy could focus more on the oncoming forces from the west end of the hall. once her attention was more concentrated she easily pressed them back barely allowing them the time of day to fire at all. when a figure rounded the corner gypsy barely flinched instantly recognizing her ally. the punisher still firing at the scum that were hiding but ducking out, darted into the room with her.

"theres most likely more forces trying to evacuate. were going to have to go in farher. letting them escape is not an option. i set up some sensors on the ground floor if anyone ries to escape from anywhere down there alarms will go off. plus a couple things i set up to ensure they dont have the easiest time of getting out of here." he smiled devillishly. gypsy grinned.

"great! lets show these guys how its done." he nodded and gypsy and frank stepped out of the room aiming all three of their colts at the wall as they moved forward. gypsy darted into a room and quickly fired off a few shots down the hall. heads splattered as her bullets met their mark. the hall was vacated quickly, but strewn with many dead foes. an earsplitting noise filled both their ears it didnt last long but before it finished its speal frank was darting down the dark stairway. gypsy followed him hastily checking inside rooms for hiding occupants. she didnt find many but the ones she did find met an untimely fate. she heard the rapid succession of gunfire exchange as she neared the ground floor. she joined frank in firing but it was all over quickly. as they crept into the larger room they didnt get very far before two muscular men knocked eah of them off their feet. the one that swung at gypsy was huge. his fist took her by suprise and delivered a well placed uppercut. she reeled backwards gathering her bearings and trying to disassociate the pain that jolted through her. he didnt hesitate to deliver another blow this one a swift knee straight into her gut. she bent double but as he came in for another to bring her down to her knees she dodged and swung around behind him. she felt blood in her mouth. she leapt up kicking him full force with both her feet. he stumbled a few feet but he was tough and not accustomed to losing. he slammed her with the side of his fist. she collided with the far wall. taking steadying breathes as he tromped heavily over to her. she was sagged against the wall. she watched as though in slow motion as his leg came to kick her again. she summoned more energy and rolled out of the way then she leapt up and on to his back swiftly she cirled her arm around his neck wishing her left arm wasnt hurt. itd be nice to have two whole arms in battle again. she stabbed her blade deep into the back of his neck. then she was slammed hard against the back wall. he took a step back readying to slam her again she dropped and rolled out, his momentum caused him to slam again. he might be bigger but she was faster. she leapt at him her blade catching the light as she soared through the air. she stabbed it deep nto his heart. she pulled it out ready to stab again but he shoved her back pusing her to the ground. she skiddedcacross the floor. growling gypsy stood back up. she pulled out her gun wiping blood from her mouth and quickly fired three rounds to his head. just in time too. frank had just finished with his foe and was wiping blood off of himself hed been stabbed.

"we better..." gypsy breathed heavily regaining her tilting vision. she felt sick. "make sure no ones left."

...

once finished the two headed back to her truck gypsy sighed heavily leaning her head back and staring up a the roof of her car.

"you allright?" she asked turning to frank who was starting the car and locating the next location of a group on their list.

"nothing im not used to." he stated nonchalantly. gypsy pulled out her medical supplies duffel bag.

"ah now its my turn to play nurse. you ready for this?" she pulled out the forceps snapping them lightly together.

"things people dont see every day in a car." frank muttered as gypsy peeled his trenchcoat off his bloodied shoulder and began to wipe as much of the blood off as she coul. "for most people unusual things done in a car would be brushing your teeth..."

"seen it and done it." gypsy carefully searched with the forceps pulling out the jagged bits of bullet. frank clenched his teeth but otherwise showed no signs of the obvious pain. he kept driving.

"shaving your legs while driving..."

"seen it _havent_ done it." she discarded the shrapnel and iped the blood off the forceps onto her cleaning cloth. she carefully applied ointment to the wound then ripped off a strip of bandage fabric.

"reading a book while driving."

"a good friend of mine used to do that. bu ive never _actually _seen it." she set to wrapping tightly and deftly ignoring her own pain and injuries.

"never thought id hear of someone removing shrapnel out of the drivers arm _while_ he was driving." gypsy smirked.

"thats cuz youre with me baby. thats just how we do it." frank turned sharply left then swerved into a dark alley close enough to their destination so as not to be spotted too soon.

"you allright?" he asked analyzing her.

"nothing im not used to." she smiled too sweetly making an obvious effort to ignore her pain.

"ha ha. very funny." frank slid some more ammo into his colts before she slid out of the car. "the problem is you cant use that quote cuz youre really NOT used to that."

"maybe i am more than you think." she challenged lightly. briefly imges of anthony flashed behind her eyelids. but she brushed them away. frank pulled the cloth off of her arm.

"youve gotta be more careful." he grumbled critically eying the freshly opened wound that the scum had broken into. it was still bleeding but mostv of it was clotted and dried. he quickly rewrapped it.

"_IM _supposed to be more careful?" she tilted her chin severely to his own shoulder. carefully slinging her arms coth around her neck. frank didnt reply as he stepped out of the truck. "yeah thats what i thought."


End file.
